Dedications
by MerLockWhoNatural
Summary: Dedicated stories to those who want one


She'd been waiting for him all day and she was ready to just jump him as soon as he walked in the door. Tonight was the night she was going to let him take her. She had candles lit, rose petals lining the hallway, and wine set up with some wine glasses. She wanted the whole experience to be romantic, but still wild and sexy; so she wore her new lingerie that she just bought that day. It was a black lace Vera Wang bodice number with a pair of sexy lace panties. She also had on a pair of black fishnet stockings, which were held up by garter belts with red bows on them.

She could hear the hum of his black dodge challenger pull up into the driveway. She was getting nervous, shaking from all the tension building up. She heard the sound of keys fumbling to enter the lock on the door, the slight squeak from the handle being turned. She quickly made a sexy pose for him to see. Finally, there he was. The man she had been waiting for, the man of her dreams, the man she desired and loved whole heartedly; Her Jonathan.

He stood there, mouth hanging open, stunned by her appearance. He dropped his suit case and quickly closed the door, locking it.

"You: Look amazing." He complimented.  
"Why thank you. You can come closer if you'd like" she smirked, winking at him.

He practically flew to be next to her. Slowly wrapping an arm around her waist, the other tangling in her hair, he brought her face up into a kiss that was so passionate she felt dizzy. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer, being a little more aggressive than usual.

She wanted him so badly; she couldn't stand it any longer. Pulling away, she took him by the hand, forgetting the bottle of wine she set out, and led him to their room. Upon entering, she couldn't help herself; she pushed him onto the bed and slammed the door behind her. He was in a trance-like state, watching her every move. Slowly, she did a sexy strut toward him, making sure to move her hips in just the right way. Standing in front of him, she slowly lifted a leg to place on one side of him, and then the other; straddling him. She leaned in for a kiss, a small one, but it was still a kiss. Pecking his lips, she travelled, leaving tiny kissing along his jaw and up to his ear. She whispered, her voice breathless.

"Jonathan, I want you to love me…and don't hold back."  
"Oh Kristy. Trust me, I won't" he pulled her back gently by the hair, crashing their lips together in a lustful kiss.

She parted hers to let her tongue slip into his mouth that he gladly opened for her. Their tongues did sort of a tango, fighting one another for dominance; he finally gave up after a while. As her fingers were working on his button down shirt, his were travelling down her body and rested on her hips. Pulling away, she pulled at his tie and ripped it off. He reached around her and pulled at the laces on her bodice, pulling it off her body. This released her small but perky breasts from the tight piece of clothing. She threw her head back as he grabbed each one into his hands, leaned down and sucked on each nipple making them hard as a rock. Squeezing each lightly he flicked his right thumb over her hard nipple. She gasped lightly and bit her lip to stifle a moan. Lifting her head back up and looking him in the eyes, she pushed him onto his back and got off of him. Kneeling on the floor, she pulled at his belt, undoing the notches and took it off. She then, unbuttoned his pants and leaned down to unzip them with her teeth, feeling his cock growing beneath her cheek. She smirked as she looked up at him. He knew she why she was looking at him like that. He was pretty well endowed and what she was doing was making him horny as fuck. She slid his pants down his legs and off. His cock was visible through his boxer-briefs, the outline made her eyes go wide. Slipping her fingers past his waistband the pulled them down over his hardening cock and down his legs. Shifting between his legs, she wrapped her small hand around him and lifting him up to meet her tongue that darted out to taste him. Dragging her tongue from base to tip first, she then swirled her tongue around the tip making him moan softly. Looking down at her, he couldn't help but smile at the sight in front of him. She wrapped her lips around him and sucked gently, making him let out a groan; his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell back onto the bed. She slowly starting to take more of him into her mouth, tasting him all over and she loved it. She tried to take him all the way, but he bucked his hips at the same time and made her choke. He groaned out again, making her smile slightly. As she started to pick up the pace of going down on him, he could feel himself building up. Bucking his hips occasionally, he looked down at her and they locked eyes; telling her that he was about to cum. She just kept on doing what she was doing.

"Babe, I'm about to cum." He said breathless.

She started to hum, keeping up what she was doing.

"You sure you're okay with this." He was worried.

Looking up at him, she winked; he knew what that meant. He had never cum in her mouth before.  
The tension was building up fast and then,

"Kristy." He moaned as spurt after spurt of hot cum went into her mouth. After he was done, she pulled him out, looked up at him and opened her mouth showing him the white pool of cum on her tongue.

Then, she swallowed it. He was stunned by how well she took it.

"Have you done that before?" He asked curiously.  
"Nope. Never, but I'll be doing it more in the future. You're delicious." She said, winking at him.

He blushed slightly, but then grabbed her hand and helped her up.  
"You're turn." He said smirking, throwing her down on the bed.

Sliding up between her legs, he unbuckled the garters from the stockings she had on and rolled them down her leg, kissing as he went. Once, he had both sides done, he kissed up her leg to her black lace panties. Taking the waist band between his teeth, he playfully tugged and with the help of his fingers looping each side, he pulled them down her legs and flung them across the room. Then he whipped off his button down shirt, so it was fair and they were both completely naked. His feather light touch against her pussy lips made her flutter her eyes shut. She could feel his breath against her and it gave her goosebumps.  
"Wow Kristy, you're soaked." He said as a finger dipped past her lips and glided down her went slit.  
"Oh Jonathan, don't tease me." She moaned.  
"Oh trust me darling, you're gonna be in heaven soon enough." He said with a smirk, as he entered a finger into her dripping wet cunt.  
"Oh!" she gasped.

Her cunt was so tight he could barely get past his knuckle.

"Kristy, just relax." He whispered to her, lovingly.

She let out a long breath and he could feel her open up. Sliding his finger all the way in, she moaned out.  
Then he withdrew his finger and repeated. She moaning and panting as he picked up the pace. He decided he'd try something new for her.

"Now, Kristy, stay relaxed and just enjoy it." He cooed, adding another finger making her squeal out.

Using his other hand he pulled open her pussy lips and found her clit, rubbing a thumb over it, her moans changed pitch. After a few more flicks, he slowly leaned in and flicked his tongue over it.  
Her eyes flew open and she was up on her elbows looking down at him in a flash, as he kept flicking his tongue over it, he looked up at her with hungry eyes, enveloping her clit into his mouth, he sucked gently. She screamed out in ecstasy and fell back on the bed, arching her back.

"Oh my god." She moaned out.

His fingers entering her at a fast pace, plus the pleasurable sucking at her clit was going to send her over the edge.

"Oh, fuck, I'm going to cum!" she practically screamed

She could feel her orgasm coming as he flicked his tongue over her at an alarming pace.  
Her moans increasing in volume, she screamed out his name arching her back.

"Jonathan!"

As she came he pulled out his fingers, replacing it with his mouth, allowing her juices to flow into it. He tasted her sweetness all over his mouth and he savored every last bit. After, he crawled up to her and kissed her fully on the mouth, slipping his tongue past her lips so she could taste herself. As she sucked on his tongue he reached over to the night stand, pulling away to open the drawer. He grabbed a condom and ripped open the plastic. Rolling it on himself, he looked at her. She looked nervous, but nodded, opening her legs wide so he could settle between them.

"This might hurt slightly. Er, so I've heard." He said nervously.  
"It's okay, I trust you." She replied.

He entered her slowly, she was nervous so she was really tight.

"I need you to relax, love" he said to her softly.

She nodded and took a deep breath, allowing herself to relax fully. He could feel her open up again slightly, but he pushed through nice and easy. Looking down he could see her shutting her eyes tightly at some moments.

"I'm sorry, Kristy, I'm so sorry." He kissed her forehead, then both of her cheeks, and as he kissed her lips, he bucked forward quickly, making her bite his lip and moan loudly.

He stayed there a while as she adjusted and got used to his size. A tear slipped out the side of her eye and she looked up at it.

"It's okay, I'm okay. You can move now." She said softly.  
"Are you sure?" he asked cautiously.  
She just nodded and grabbed onto his biceps, digging her nails in slightly.

He started to slowly pull out of her, and then before coming all the way out, he pushed back into her. Doing this a couple more times, she started to moan out. Hearing this, he went a little faster. She started to moan and dig her nails into his arms, opening her eyes and locking onto his.

"faster." She breathed out.

His eyes lit up as he groaned and picked up the pace, almost slamming into her this time, he grunted as he could feel her tight walls enveloping his hard cock as her pulled out of her. Setting a nice rhythm for them both, the air was filled with manly grunts and feminine moans. Slamming in and out of her, he looked down and man was the sight beautiful. Kristy laid under him with her mouth in an 'O' shape as it elicited moans; which sexier than any of the ones he heard the porn stars make when he would watch them. Her hair was sprawled around her face and the bed, and she was practically glowing. He was so happy to be her first, and for her to be his. This was the greatest feeling in the world. Making passionate love to his girlfriend whom he hoped would one day be his wife. He loved her so much and now, he was finally feeling himself build up again. He figured she was almost ready as well, since her moans started to increase in volume and pitch once again.

"Babe, I'm almost there." She whispered out.  
"Me too." He told her.  
"Oh god, feels so good." She moaned.  
"Darling, look at me." He demanded.

She opened her eyes and looked into his. Just as she did, it sent him into a frenzy of slamming his hard cock into her pussy until he could feel her walls convulse around him. Coming so close, and then feeling it explode, both of them giving out a loud moan. He collapsed on top of her with himself still inside her. She let her fingers run through his hair as they both panted, their bodies glistening with sweat. He got up, sliding out of her slowly, making her moan softly. Throwing away the condom, he then walked over to the bed and they both climbed under the covers.

"I love you, Kristy." He whispered.  
"I love you too, Jonathan." She replied.

There, they both fell asleep snuggled with one another.

The End.


End file.
